a new addition to the team
by timmy102
Summary: Steven is now dead. who will take his place. that answer, a thirteen year old boy who is Einstein when it comes to animals and is also armed with his own pet moose. yes a moose. there are more animals coming out of, will the team succeed even with the kid
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Primeval, but I do own Tim

**I don't own Primeval, but I do own Tim.**

A new addition to the team

In the countryside of London **(I think that's where the setting of primeval is, if it's not, please review and tell the correct location)** Connor and Abby were looking at a recent kill sight.

"Ten bucks it's a raptor" said Connor.

"Same amount that it's one of those super bats" said Abby.

They then shuck on it.

There was a dead body of a 30 something women. She was tore to shreds and most of the flesh was eaten, and her head was taken off. It was a fresh kill

Connor heard a noise in the nearby forest.

"Do you hear that?" Connor asked Abby. **(And just to let you know, they're an item)**

"Hear what?" asked Abby

"Come on" said Connor, grabbing Abby's hand and heading into the forest.

They went into the forest.

"Connor, there's nothing here, lets go back" said Abby.

An instant after Abby said that, there was a ruffle in the bushes behind them.

They turned around to come face to face with a lizard as big as a puma and it had a sail on it's back. It also held a women's head by the hair in its mouth. It was a dimetrodon.

It gobbled up the head a let out a defining cry, and then charged.

Connor and Abby hugged each other and went down on their knees, waiting to feel razor sharp teeth bear down on their heads.

But the pain never came. Instead, they heard a call out of an animal being hurt badly.

Connor and Abby open their eyes to find a very hairy body towering over them.

"You might want to move" said a voice, "he tends to poop while he's fighting".

Connor and Abby ran from the thing, just avoiding a big pile of crap.

They looked around to see a huge moose. On it's back, sat a boy.

The boy pointed at a tree. "Climb up that until we're done" he said

Both did as he said.

The dimetrodon roar and charged again.

"Donkey kick" said the boy.

The moose spun around and kicked the dimetrodon in the head like a donkey.

The dimetrodon went flying, but landed on its feet.

"Charge" said the boy.

The moose faced the reptile, lowered its head and ran towards it with amazing speed.

The antlers and the monster connected and the dimetrodon went flying once more, landing on its side.

The moose ran up the dimetrodon and reared up like a horse.

It slamed its hoofs down just inches from it's head.

The dimetrodon leaped up and scurried away on three legs (one of the legs was broken).

"You can come down now" said the boy.

Abby and Connor came down from the tree.

"Jump on, I'll take you back to your car" he said.

Connor helped Abby up and then helped himself on.

"Hang on to your buts" said the boy. Then he touched the moose's chest with his shoe and the moose started to run.

"Thanks back there. My name is Abby. This is my boyfriend Connor" said Abby.

"Name's Tim Parsons, just call me Timmy. This," patting the moose, "is Chase."

They came out of the woods.

Tim took on glance down the road and started riding for town.

"Hey, I thought you were taking us to our car" said Abby.

"Take one look and tell me if you want to go back still" said Tim.

Abby and Connor looked back to see three dimetrodon stripping the car down.

"Aw man" said Connor.

"Also, looks like both of you lost the bet."

(I might get writers block sooner or later, so please review and tell me what you think. There will also be animals you haven't seen on the series. Expect a dire wolf, short-faced bear, moas, and others.)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Primeval, someone please tell me what that means

I don't own Primeval, someone please tell me what that means.

Tim, Connor, and Abby were still riding towards town.

"Anyway, I got to ask you guys something. How the heck did that dimetrodon get here?" asked Tim.

"If you must know, there are portals through time called anomalies, which animals from the past and future come from into the present day" said Abby, "out job is to send these animals back home".

"That kind of makes sense" said Tim.

Suddenly, Chase stopped in his tracks, and Connor went flying off.

"You could give me a warning next time" said Connor, rubbing his aching back.

"Believe me, if I meant to do that, you would know. Only one explanation, there's something new here, and it's not normal. Get on quick" said Tim.

Connor leaped onto Chase, just as he bolted forward.

They soon came to a valley.

Not far away, Nick was fighting a two meter tall, but ugly, long toothed pig.

"An inteledont" said Tim.

"How do you know that?" asked Abby.

"I watch a lot of documentaries" said Tim, as he took a stick off the ground and ran towards the inteledont and Nick.

"Chase, stay" said Tim.

Tim then through a couple of rocks at the inteledont.

It turned it's attention to Tim and charged.

Tim brought the stick down on the hog's skull, only to have it break.

The Inteledont knocked down Tim and dug it's fangs into Tim's shoulder.

He didn't feel pain.

The last thing he remember was the sound of a gun, the inteledont falling, and Chase above him, before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Primeval, but I do own Tim

**I don't own Primeval, but I do own Tim.**

Tim woke up in a hospital bed, with Nick next to the bed, and chase looking in through the window.

When he woke, chase immediately bellowed in delight and started licking Tim's cheek.

Tim Laughed and pushed Chase away and looked towards Nick.

"You're the guy that fought the Inteledont" said Tim.

"Yup. I decided to stay here and wait till you wake up. So did Connor and Abby. Connors getting drinks and so is Abby" said Nick, "my name is Nick Cutter"

"Tim. So how did you get into that Inteledont?" asked Tim.

"Oh, just checking out an anomaly, and that ugly son of a so-and-so ran out and attacked me" said Nick. "Now I'm not that good with words but, what you did saved my life. If there is anything I can do, anything just let me know".

"There is one thing" said Tim. "after I'm out of the hospital, I want to help you, Connor, and Abby with the creatures".

"What? Are you sure?" asked Nick.

Of course, as long as I have Chase with me, we're an unbeatable team.

"Consider it done" said Nick..

Two weeks later.

Tim and Chase stood in front of an abandoned skate park a while outside town.

"Home sweet home" said Tim as he walked to a very big shed.

Behind the skate park were the woods, were Chase stayed and ate most of the time.

The shed was a big as a bungalow.

As Tim was listening to Own My Own by Headly, there was a banging on the door.

"Shit, cops" thought Tim.

He then turned off the radio and hid in a small basement under a mat that he made.

"Tim? It's Connor" said a voice outside the door.

Tim immediately crawled out of the basement and opened the door.

"Yeah?" asked Tim.

"Come on, it's you first day of work and we got trouble" said Connor.

"Okay, you want a ride on Chase?" asked Tim.

"Sure"

Ten minutes later

They got to a lake to find Nick and Abby waiting for them.

"So what's going on?" asked Tim.

"A boy was bitten on the arm by something in the water. There are no big fish so an anomaly is the only explanation" said Nick.

"How is the kid?" asked Connor.

"his arm was amputated. but other then that, he's okay"

"All right" said Tim, "lets get ourselves a monster"

(REVIEW, PLEASE. BYE)


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Primeval, but I do own Tim.**

"Maybe Nick didn't understand me when I said, let's get ourselves a monster. But here we are looking stuff, when we should be out there" said Timmy, pointing at the lake, "were the real stuff is".

"Do shut up, please, your giving me a headache" said Abby.

"Same" said Connor.

Even chase grunted in agreement.

A little while later, by a little while I mean a long while, they still didn't find anything.

Tim looked back at Chase and saw he was looking at the water with trembling legs.

Tim sighed, "Go on".

Chase ran for the woods.

"What was that?" asked Connor.

"When ever Chase is around water for a while, he has to take a leek".

At that moment, Chase burst out of the forest bellowing. He actually hid behind Tim.

"What happened to him?" asked Abby.

"Must have gotten spooked by something, and that something, has to be scary. Chase usually isn't afraid of anything, from people to wolves" said Tim.

Tim and Connor went to where Chase went to use.

They saw a dead lizard.

Not any lizard. It was slightly bigger then Chase.

It had two hind legs, long arms, he teeth, and a sail on it's back.

"Oh my god. It's a young Spinosaurus" whispered Connor.

"Spinosaurus. But what could have taken down this thing" asked Tim.

"Something huge".

"Guy's come quick" yelled Abby from the shore.

When Tim and Connor got there, Abby and Chase were looking at a sixty-foot long croc.

"Oh man, it's a Dinosukus" said Tim

"Look at the size of it" said Connor.

It spooked Chase so much that he hid his head in the sand like an ostrich.

The sound of a motorboat made all look onto the lake.

Some looked and feared for Nick's life.

The croc Looked and hoped for food.

As soon as Nick came around the corner, the Dinosukus slipped into the water.

"Nick, get out of the water now" yelled Connor.

Nick looked over in confusion, just in time to see the crocs tail whip into the waves.

Nick immediately went for high speed and tried to drive away.

But he was to late. The croc came up from the bottom, breaking the boat in to.

Nick was to far in front to be caught by the jaws.

"Nick, swim as smoothly as you can over here" yelled Abby.

Nick breast stoked to shore under the water.

When he came onto land, the Dinosukus burst out of the water and tried to grab them.

Chase thought quick and kicked sand into the crocs eyes.

The croc snapped at Chase and returned to the water.

"That was to close" he said.

"How are we supposed to catch a croc that big?" asked Tim.

At that moment, an anomaly appeared behind them.

"That's how the croc got in right?" asked Tim.

"Yep. An anomaly" said Nick.

Then a brilliant idea hit Tim.

"I know how to get the croc" yelled Tim.

"Huh?" they all asked, even Chase grunted

(One hour later)

"Okay, we know the plan" asked Tim.

"Yup"

"Okay", Tim picked up a stick, "wish me luck".

Tim walked over to the lake and started beating in like a wild man.

The croc took notice from the other side of the lake, he started coming to the sound of prey.

Tim saw the croc from ten meter from the shore.

He started to return to the shore, where the Dinosukus followed.

Tim started going into a path of stood up sticks that lead to an anomaly.

Nick yelled, "hurry Tim, the anomaly's closing".

"Crap".

Tim started to run towards the anomaly, the croc followed at surprising speed.

"I never thought crocs were this fast".

The second before Tim hit the anomaly, and before the croc grabbed his heel, Tim dove to the side, and the Dinosukus rushed right into the anomaly.

"Yeah" yelled Tim.

"Nice job" said Connor, helping him up.

"Just fantastic" said Abby.

"You defiantly earn your place on the team" said Nick.

Tim smiled. "Where's Chase?" he asked.

"He couldn't watch I, and I haven't told him it's over, he's behind that tree" said Nick.

"Okay, are we done here?"

"Yup" said Abby.

"Good, cause I need some ravioli" said Tim.

(REVIEW, PLEASE. BYE)


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Primeval, but I do own Tim.**

(At a popular mountain-hiking trail)

A man and his dog are walking through a trail full of trees.

"Sparky, come" said the man, lets call him Ken.

Sparky, being the little dumb puppy he is, doesn't respond.

(For the reference, just think as the dog as a small breed)

Ken sees Sparky at the bottom of a rocky hill.

"Sparky, don't make me come down there"

Sparky just barked and ran off.

"Why did I have to get a puppy?"

Ken started walking down the hill, but lost his footing, and rolled down the last ten feet.

"Ow"

Ken had a gash on his leg, and just a kilometer away, on the top of a mountain, laid an anomaly.

(Inside the anomaly)

A powerful predator smelt the blood like a shark, and like a homing device, went straight for it.

Ken had finally caught Sparky.

"You gave me a lot of trouble, you lucky you're so cute" he said with a smile.

He turned around, to see a flying monster heading right for him.

Ken through down Sparky, "Sparky, run"

For the first time, Sparky obeyed without hesitation.

As Ken ran, the beast closed in, ready to tear into flesh and bone.

Ken felt a stabbing pain in his back for a second, before dieing.

But a hiker heard his scream.

As he ran to the edge of the cliff, he saw a monster-sized creature flying away from the body of Ken.

Then, it cried in victory of a successful kill.

(At Connor and Abby's place)

"Man, your good" sad Tim.

"I've been playing star wars games for years, of course I'm good" as Connor killed yet another one of Tim's clones.

"I win again, want to play again?"

"Nah, I'm getting bored of this game anyway" as Tim got up.

"You won't be able to anyway. We've got a new creature on our hands" said Abby.

Then they all walked out the door, with appropriate clothes of course.

(At the sight that Ken was killed)

Tim barfed at the sight of the body.

"I thought you could stomach a lot of this stuff" said Nick.

"That's when it comes to food and medical shows".

At that moment, fat ass (I mean Lester) and Lucy (I think that's her name) walked up.

"Oh boy, how am I supposed to explain this now?" said Lucy.

Lester threw a glance at Tim.

"I supposed this is the new addition to your team? Cutter?"

"That's right"

Lester chuckled, "but what can a kid do?"

"I know that this is made by an aerial predator. A ground hunter would use its claws and teeth and attack at the neck. This thing use only it's claws, which come downward, and it went for the back of the guy"

"He's good" Connor said to Abby, "even I couldn't tell that"

"One more thing, it wasn't a pterodactyl"

"How can you tell that?" said Lucy.

"Well, the big flying reptiles lived on lizards, snakes, fish, small things, and none have as big claws as large as this. Plus, their beck wasn't made of ripping off flesh"

"Well? What did kill this man?" Lester asked in frustration.

"if it's from the future, I don't know, if it's not, it's defiantly a species of bird"

(In the forest)

"A bird? Your kidding right?" asked Connor.

"I kid around rarely, and this is not one of those times"

Connor got out his laptop, and went onto the site that has all the prehistoric creatures on it.

"Wow. There are over fifty species of large flying bird" then he narrowed it down to one, "but this is the only one that's big enough to kill a human"

Abby and Tim weren't listening. There were both looking at the same flying thing racing towards them. It looked like an eagle, with a ten foot wingspan, maybe twice the size of Nick.

"Connor hit the deck" Tim said as he tackled him to the ground.

Abby also went down.

The bird narrowly missed them.

"That's it, it's a harst eagle"

"oh, I heard of those, they used to be in America, didn't it?" asked Tim.

"Yep"

Connor's face went from amazement to terror.

"Uh, guy's it's coming back"

Another close call.

"How the hell are we going to catch a bird that size, with out being killed?"

"Well, this thing might not have killed the man, we should follow it, and look for it's droppings" said Abby.

"Were risking our lives for poop?" said Tim.

Just like they asked for it, a large pile of poo landed right next to Connor.

"Oh, man. That's nasty stuff there" he said while plugging his nose.

Tim put on some plastic gloves.

"Just breath through your mouth, Tim"

Tim searched through the brown stuff, to find a human bone.

"That's enough proof for me" said Abby, "were going to have to kill this bird"

(At the jeep)

"I was just wondering, where is Chase?" asked Abby.

"Ah, he's still freaking out about the croc" said Tim.

Tim took out a big elephant gun.

"Nice" he said.

"Thank you very much" said Nick, as he took the gun.

"Hey".

"Sorry kid" said Connor, "new comers can't use guns"

"That sucks"

Out of the blue, a screech came from the forest.

"Here is comes" cried Nick.

As he said it, the eagle came soaring over them.

One shot, one bullet, one blow to the head, and the eagle was down.

"Now what?" asked Tim.

"We bring it back to the anomaly, scavengers will probably eat it" said Nick.

(At the cliff of the mountain)

"Almost there" said Connor.

Tim spotted something on the ground.

"Hold up" he said.

A closer look revealed paw prints.

"What the?"

Nick came over.

" bear tracks. Connor"

Abby and Connor just pushed the eagle back into the anomaly.

Connor looked up the track's shapes and detail, and one animal came up.

"Short-faced bear, largest species of bear ever"

The tracks lead to the forest.

"Large bears need a lot of meat" said Abby.

"Oh god, Chase" said Tim

Tim raced to the forest without hesitation.

"Tim wait" yelled Nick, and he ran after him.

(REVIEW, PLEASE. BYE)


End file.
